Only You, Dobe!
by Akimoto Fumiko Michiyo
Summary: Naruto galau! Kok bisa? Tanyakan pada Uchiha Sasuke!/"Galau kenapa lo Dobe?"/"Heh, selamat buat lo Teme"/"Maksud lo apa Dobe?"/"Ternyata lo emang brengsek ya! Gak salah gue manggil lo Teme! Sahabat macam apa lu ngehianatin sahabat lu! Gue pindah duduk sebelah Sai aja lah!"/ Summary gagal, jelek, abal, author newbie, RnR please!


Hi semua! Saya Nibi (dicakar Nibi) i mean, newbie di fanfiction Naruto. Kenalkan nama saya Akimoto Michiyo *bukan nama sebenarnya, bisa kalian panggil kece #dikemplang, eh Michiyo deh. Berhubung ini fict pertama saya, jadi mohon bantuannya ya senpai-senpai sekalian dengan cara mereview! Michiyo kan masih baru jadi maaf ya kalau banyak salah!

Disclaimer:

Naruto Macachi Kichimoto #dor! -ralat- Masashi Kishimoto

Only You, Dobe! Akimoto Michiyo

Genre: Romance-maybe, Humor-maybe, Drama-maybe too, halah maybe semua.

Rate: T-(?)

Chara: Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, ext

Pairing: SasuNaru (Kyaa! My favorit pair! #mimisan)

Warnings: Oneshoot, AU, gaje, abal, jelek, BL, shounen-ai, misstypo, miskin EYD, dll. terserah apa kata readers.

If you don't like SasuNaru, shounen-ai, BL, and this fic, please don't read only for flame. But if you like or very like or like let's read! R n R Please!

Only You, Dobe!

Galau

Itulah satu kata yang menggambarkan perasaan tokoh utama kita, Naruto Uzumaki. Pemuda ceria, riang, hyperaktif, penuh senyum, dan memiliki wajah yang err...MANIS yang mampu membuat para seme mimisan.

Ada apa gerangan yang membuat anak tunggal pasangan Minato Namikaze-alm. Kushina Uzumaki ini galau? Itu semua karena Sakura Haruno, gadis yang selama ini dia sukai padahal jelas-jelas Sakura tidak menyukainya.

Menyatakan cinta lalu ditolak? Ah, itu mah biasa! Siapa yang tidak pernah lihat Naruto nembak Sakura lalu ditolak? Bukan hampir lagi, tapi seluruh warga sekolah Konoha High School memang sudah pernah melihatnya, bahkan bukan sekali-dua kali tapi 15 kali!. TKPnya beragam, mulai dari tempat sepi sejenis atap, taman angker belakang sekolah, bahkan di lorong WC anak perempuan, yang berakhir dengan digebukin sang pujaan hati(ya iyalah, masa ditembak di lorong WC perempuan!). Sampai tempat ramai seperti, di koridor sekolah, tempat loker para murid, kantin, bahkan di depan kelas saat tidak ada guru. And all mission is failed! Tapi Naruto tidak pernah putus asa dan selalu berusaha.

Lantas, apa masalahnya? Ini semua karena Sakura, orang yang Naruto taksir malah menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke Uchiha di atap sekolah saat istirahat makan siang tadi. Karena, walaupun Naruto telah ditolak berkali-kali tapi selama ini dia belum pernah mendengar Sakura naksir pada cowok lain. Menurutnya, masih ada kesempatan selama Sakura belum punya bidikan.

Tapi setelah mendengar plus melihat live acara penembakan Sakura pada Sasuke. Itulah yang membuat Naruto frustasi dan galau akut.

'Argh! Kenapa aku kalah dari si Teme itu!' geram Naruto galau dalam hati. Ia membenamkan kepalanya di air #brak! I mean, mejanya.

Sasuke Uchiha, teman sebangku yang selama ini menjadi rivalnya. Sasuke Uchiha, sahabat yang selalu bertengkar dengannya. Sasuke Uchiha, sahabat tapi musuh yang selalu memanggilnya Dobe. Keadaan membuat Naruto semakin galau.

Sasuke yang baru masuk kelas langsung pergi ketempat duduknya. Setelah sampai disana sang 'Ice Prince KHS' itu dibuat heran dengan aura galau dari 'dobe'nya.

"Galau kenapa lo Dobe?" tanya Sasuke to the point, Uchiha memang tidak suka basa-basi karena udah kadaluarsa(?).

Naruto yang sudah mengenal suara baritone yang menyapanya langsung menjawab dengan sinis "Heh, selamat buat lo Teme"

"Hn?" tanya Sasuke bingung

"Gak usah pura-pura gue tahu kok" kata Naruto masih dengan sinis, namun kali ini ngambang (Pup? #plak)

'Jangan-jangan Dobe tahu lagi tentang perasaan gue? Nggak, nggak mungkin banget dia kan orangnya gak peka. Tapi gimana kalau di tahu?' batin Sasuke gonjang-ganjing gaje(?). "Serius gue gak ngerti, apa masalah lo?" akhirnya Sasuke bicara lagi.

What?! Perasaan! Yupz, selama ini adik dari Itachi Uchiha ini menyimpan perasaan pada Naruto. Walaupun di Konoha hubungan sesama jenis tak dilarang, tapi ia takut pemuda pirang ini menjauhinya hanya karena ia yaoi. Halah, kasihan sekali kau Sasuke #Chidori style: rigged shuriken

"Alah! Lo emang dasar Teme gue benci sama lo! Lo sekarang udah jadian kan sama Sakura-chan?! Gue liat dia nembak lo diatap tadi! Ternyata lo tega ya sama sahabat sendiri! Sakit hati gue, sakit!" Naruto berteriak kencang, untungnya saat ini kelas sepi dan hanya ada Sasuke dan Naruto. Kalau tidak, pasti kelas ini akan heboh oleh teriakan Naruto yang seperti minta pertanggungjawaban Sasuke karena telah menghamilinya. #Chidori & Rasengan!

"Ternyata lo emang brengsek ya! Gak salah gue manggil lo Teme! Sahabat macam apa lu ngehianatin sahabat lu! Gue pindah duduk sebelah Sai aja lah!" lanjut Naruto sambil mengambil tasnya dan pindah ke tempat duduk kosong sebelah Sai.

Sasuke yang masih termenung mencerna perkataan Naruto setelah otaknya memproses kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, langsung menuju ke arah Naruto yang lagi-lagi membenamkan kepalanya di meja.

"Do-" Re, Mi! #dilempar i mean, kata-kata Sasuke tersela oleh bel tanda masuk istirahat yang langsung berbunyi.

Kemudian para siswa langsung berhamburger-ralat-berhamburan masuk ke dalam kelas dengan cepat. Setelah itu muncullah Mei Terumi-sensei, sensei tergalak dan super jago beladiri (kedua setelah Tsunade-sensei) yang bahkan seorang Sasuke pun takut padanya. Memang dia itu ramah, murah senyum, baik, dan keibuan, tapi kalau ada murid yang melonjak, set! (meragain gaya memotong leher pake jempol kaki-?-) Maka dia tak akan selamat, dan habislah dia!

"Cih sial!" petak umpet(?) Sasuke pada guru berambut merah panjang itu sambil berbalik kembali ke tempat duduknya. Namun, sepanjang jalan kenangan-ralat-kembali ke kursinya ia terus mengumpati guru kimianya itu.

"Naruto? Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukannya kau duduk dengan Sasuke?" tanya Sai bingung saat melihat Naruto duduk di sebelah bangkunya.

"Ahahaha Sai, aku duduk disini dulu ya?" jawab Naruto dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Boleh saja, kau ada masalah dengan Sasuke?" Sai ikut duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Tidak kok" Naruto memalingkan wajah dengan lesu. Sai hanya tersenyum palsu, ia berpikir pasti Naruto tidak ingin cerita dulu.

Sementara Sasuke...

'Baiklah, nanti akan kulakukan sesuatu, khukhukhukhu...' batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum nista #tendanged saat melihat muka lesu Naruto. Lalu, ia memandang keluar jendela.

Only You, Dobe!

Skip pulang sekolah-

Di kediaman Namikaze...

Saat ini Naruto tengah berada di kamarnya, namun ia masih saja memikirkan kejadian penembakan Sakura pada Sasuke. Pikirannya terus melayang-layang pada kejadian yang menurutnya sangat-sangat menyakiti hati kecilnya itu (lebay). Tetapi acara bengong galaunya(?) terhenti oleh suara jeblakan pintu kamarnya yang membuat Naruto terjatuh dengan posisi nungging.

"Konnichiwa Naruto!" dari arah pintu muncullah sosok pria yang sangat-amat, super-duper, very-much, fantastic-forever tampan(4L4Y -?-) berambut pirang cerah, bermata sapphire, dan berkulit putih. Dialah Minato Namikaze, tou-san Naruto, dan idola Author.

"Siang juga Tou-san" jawab Naruto lemas sambil berbaring di kasurnya.

"Naruto kau terlihat aneh hari ini, apa ada masalah?" mendengar jawaban tak bersemangat putranya, Minato langsung menanyakan apa yang terbersit di kepalanya sejak anaknya pulang sekolah tadi.

"Naruto tidak apa-apa kok, Tou-san" bohong Naruto sambil mencoba bersikap sebiasa mungkin. Tapi hasilnya? N-i-h-i-l, n-i ni #plak! (Readers: emang gue anak TK!) I mean, nihil dan kelihatan tambah aneh.

"Kau tak pandai ngibul Nar! Sudah ceritakan saja..." ujar Minato menggelitik-ralat-menyelidik melihat kelakuan Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja"

"Tidak, kau ada masalah"

"Tidak ada apa-apa Tou-san"

"Bohong"

"Nggak kok!"

"Cius? Enelan? Mi apah?"

"Iya-iya aku ada masalah! Aku cerita deh!" Naruto akhirnya jujur setelah sweatdrop melihat kealayan tou-sannya.

"Nah, itu baru anakku!"

Flashback

_Saat itu Naruto hendak menuju ke atap sekolah, tempat dia kadang menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama Sasuke. Naruto terlihat tergesa-gesa menuju ke atap._

_'Apa Teme sudah disana duluan ya? Ah, terserahlah yang penting nanti aku bisa makan ramen' batin Naruto sambil menatap ramen yang ia bawa._

_Kemudian, akhirnya Naruto sampai di depan pintu tempat ditujuan dengan selamat sentausa, adil, dan sejahtera #apa-apaan tuh?. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara seseorang yang ia kenal, dan ia memutuskan untuk mengintip._

_"Sa-sasuke-kun, a-aku mau bicara" ujar seseorang perempuan berambut bubble gum merah muda._

_'Sakura-chan? Mau bicara apa dia dengan si Teme?' Naruto membatin._

_"Bicara saja" hanya itu jawaban Sasuke. Kalian know kan kalau Uchiha sangat-very-pelit speakimg? (sok inggris gaje, ditimpuk orang inggris)_

_"Se-se-sebenarnya a-a-aku..." ucap Sakura terbatu-bata,#Shannaro! pipinya memerah karena malu._

_"Hn"_

_"Aku menyukaimu Sasuke-kun, aku mau kau jadi pacarku" setelah terdiam lama akhirnya Sakura menyelesaikam kalimatnya._

_'Deg!' bagai ditusuk ribuan jarum pentul(?), hati Naruto sangat sakit saat ini. Melihat orang yang selama ini ia kejar malah menyatakan cintanya untuk orang lain. Dengan mata yang bercermin-cermin #kaca is mainstream, Naruto lalu kembali ke kelas dengan hati yang remuk dan hancur tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. Karena menurutnya, Sasuke pasti akan menerima pernyataan cinta dari cewek seperti Sakura._

Flashback End

"Jadi, itu yang membuatmu galau?" Minato megelus pantatnya #dilempar kunai, i mean, dagunya sambil menatap putra tunggalnya prihatin #oooowh...

"Hiks-hiks, taukah Tou-san hiks aku sangat hiks patah hati hiks saat itu hiks! Huwe..." tangis Naruto pecah dan dengan lebaynya sambil memeluk ayahnya tersayang. #eeea!

"Cup-cup-cup, jangan nangis dong Naru-chan nanti manisnya ilang deh" Minato berkata gaje sambil mengempok-empok pantat Naruto seperti mau mendiamkan anak bayi.

Naruto yang merasa ayahnya mulai bertingkah aneh reflek melepaskan diri dari jerat pelukan sang ayah. Kemudian Naruto mengelap ingusnya dengan sapu tangan yang ada di kasurnya.

"Hiks, kenapa Tou-san malah memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil! Aku sudah besar!" Naruto menggerutu sambil memasang pose ngambek ala Naruto Uzumaki. Bibir yang dikerucutkan imut, pipi tembem menggembung, tangan disilangkan di depan dada, dan oh! Jangan lupakan wajah merah habis menangis dan mata sayu yang memper'indah' wajahnya. Sungguh dapat membuat seme manapun tepar dengan hidung berdarah! Tidak terkecuali sang Tou-san yang tidak tahan dengan keimutan putranya, kini ikut pingsan diatas lantai kamar Naruto. (author ikut mimisan)

"Lho, lho, Tou-san kenapa?" tanya Naruto sampil pasang wajah innocent sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut. Oh, Naruto mengapa kau tak pernah sadar bahwa wajahmu itu sangat 'mematikan' bagi para seme?

TBC

(TO BI Continyu #bahasainggrisabal)

Chappie 1 selesai! Yuhu! Banyak typo gak? Gaje? Abal? Absurd? Garing? Aneh? Menyalahi EYD? #ditampolbanyaktanya. Maaf ya, Michiyo kan masih newbie #poop(?)eyes (readers muntah). Oke akhir kata, kalau anda reader budiman/budiwati(?) Review Please! Please!


End file.
